sam's notebook
by LORD-LUCIFER-KV
Summary: it has been a few years since Sam broke up with danny, she went to college and is thinking of life and how sick it is, she finds a little black notebook that comes with a way to make the world a better place, she then meets Danny again, but this time...
1. A view of life

A/N: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of this story

A/N: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of this story!

I started this story with an idea, I decided to work on this story together with my beta but then again, she hasn't got a lot of time so I'm going to do it on my own.

This story is mainly about Sam, because she has the main role in this fiction XD

Hope you like this intro as well as the following chapters.

Disclaimer: non is mine

INTRO: A VIEW OF LIFE.

Inside the spreading darkness,

With the oath we made to revolution

We won't let anyone interfere

The seeds which we sowed for the future

Are changing dreams into ideals

The "ending" that no one wanted.

Inside the spreading darkness,

With the oath we made to revolution.

We won't let anyone interfere.

Someday I'll show you

The shining new world

She sat on her bed and couldn't sleep.

She was up and thinking all night long, things that made her sick, things that made her angry, things that made her feel… lonely.

Just yesterday she saw how a cow was brutally slaughtered and cut open in the meat factory, A teacher chased her for four hours after she ran out, she didn't run back to the college but straight to the park. There she saw how a parent beat his little 5 year old son for making too much noise, she wanted to do something about it but she couldn't, she was powerless. So she sat there and just watched.

She got off her bed and walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room, she looked in the mirror but quickly turned her head away, she didn't want to look in the eyes of a cowardly weakling. She cursed herself for the fact she couldn't do anything about the suffering in the world, but she should.

She changed after she broke up with Danny, she went to college and studied, day after day, she didn't want to go back, not to Amity park, not to Danny.

Oh, Danny, how she missed him these last few years.

She shook her head, she didn't want to think about him now. She undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water flow over her naked body.

She took a washcloth and started rubbing herself after she put the tube of soap back on a shower shelf next to her.

The world is coming to an end, in the third world country's water wouldn't be spilled like this, those people don't have money to spend for these kind of things, they have to wash themselves in the rives that flow next to their villages, and to make matters worse, they have to wash their clothes in the same filthy water.

She turned the knob and the hot water became cold instantly, making her nipples stiff.

She closed her eyes while she tilted her head upwards, letting the water flow in her face.

When she finished washing herself she stepped out of the shower and dried herself up with a towel she took from the closet. The mirror was condensed but she was still able to see her silhouette.

When she was dry she walked into the room, her roommate was still vast asleep, her long black and curly hair covered her face.

Girls like this had to sell their body all over the world because they didn't have a choice, sometimes their father sold them to a pimp to get some food for the rest of the family, other girls did it out of their own to help their families, some of them were not older than 10 for god's sake. In other richer countries most of these girls were at the age of 18 and older, but still.

She tried to put the thought out of her head while she walked to the wardrobe and took out her clothes. She sat back down on her bed and slid the panties over her legs. Then she put on her bra and pantyhose, corset, skirt, gloves, spikes, socks and boots. Then she made two little ponytails in her black hair.

Clothing, an other problem in the 3rd world countries, most of the people walked around in old rags, most of the time still filthy, if they did have some decent clothes, it was mostly from a deceased family member.

She opened the nightstand and took out her make up and a little mirror. She started putting up her make up while trying to look only to the places where she was putting on her make up.

Make up, good thing she used a special kind of reliable make up, most of the time animals were kept locked away in cages, they used them to do experiments on or worse, they used parts of animals to put in the thing most women were wearing on their faces.

The girl in the bed next to her turned and her face became visible.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she looked at her alarm clock.

"It's only six twenty-five" She muttered.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just going out for a walk" was her answer.

People in the third world countries didn't have the choice to sleep long, they had to get up early to go work on the field, most of the time till late of night and to a mediocre payment.

She opened the door to the hall and closed it behind her. She walked down the hall and down the stairs until she stood outside in front of the big college building.

It was still dark and nobody else was outside.

She enjoyed these moments, the silence, she loved it when nothing was going wrong around her. No animals were getting beat by their owners for crapping on the lawn, no bullies pestering the younger noob's, no teachers looking for fresh prey, no cheerleader bitches picking on the ugly fat girls.

She walked down the path next to the perfectly decapitated grass. She did a tour around the school grounds and sat down underneath an old oak tree on the still wet grass, this was her place, she loved this tree while everyone else seemed to avoid it for some kind of reason, true, it was old and it didn't look very attractive but she loved it all the same.

She could sit here for hours studying, nobody would bother her here.

She sat underneath the oak tree until the sun rose, knowing this time of year it should be around seven thirty. So she stood up and walked her way back to the big building on the path next to the perfectly decapitated grass.

The thought made her sick, yesterday she saw it in the news, a guy around twenty years old decapitated his girlfriend because she was seeing an other guy. And that wasn't even half of the story. Other events happened too, a forty year old woman shot her man and children, then she committed suicide and left a note saying she was sick of doing the household for these pigs, referring to her family. A twenty-five year old Latino shot a kid in the back of his head simply because he came from an other town. A 50 year old man raped a 10 year old girl after luring her to the suborns and into a dark alley. Another man around 50 raped his daughter for 20 years while he kept her locked away in the basement, nobody knew a thing until now, he made her write a letter telling she went away from home to join a cult. He made seven babies with her and killed three of them, he cooked them and made the mother eat them without her knowing.

She stopped and fell on her knees, the stuff she ate yesterday was making it's way trough her troth and landed on the path in front of her.

She took a handkerchief and wiped her mouth. She tried to clean up her puke as good as possible and threw it away in a trashcan that stood nearby.

Then she continued walking back to the big building.

She opened the mailbox hanging next to her door on the top floor of the girls dorm.

Three letters for her roommate and two for herself, one was from her parents, and the other was from Danny.

She opened the door and walked inside, she left the three letters of her roommate on the dresser as she came in and closed the door. She sat down in a seat in front of the television. She placed Danny's letter underneath the small table, on top of a pile of unopened letters, all from Danny.

She read the letter coming from her parents, nothing new, they were worried about her, asking how she progressed and asking when she was coming home again. But this time there was another question, about Danny, did he went to them? Did he tell them she didn't reply on his letters?

She shook her head, it wasn't important anyway, she threw her parents letter on her bed and turned on the television, her roommate appeared to be in the bathroom, taking a shower.

After the news was over she wished she never turned on the television.

Her roommate walked in butt naked and kissed her on the cheek.

"good morning honey, where did you go so early?" She asked.

"Good morning Hecate, I just went out for a walk, like I said before I left" She answered.

"Oh yeah" Hecate said while she looked up with a wide smile on her cute face. "sorry I was still half asleep"

Hecate walked to the wardrobe and took her clothes out.

She watched Hecate while she bent over to take one of her panties showing all of her rear and even more.

When Hecate had all of her fresh clean clothing she noticed she was looking at her and grinned, she walked to her bed and opened her legs stretching one of them to put her panties on.

She looked away with a blush, knowing Hecate did this deliberately.

After being away from Danny these years, she never had contact with other boy's and she started to grow feelings towards women.

When Hecate was fully dressed it was about time to leave for first class, it was Friday so the classes of today were all the boring ones, she looked outside the window constantly, hoping class would end soon. She thought of the world dying, everything was going to waist and the world was bleeding.

After the last class she walked outside, back to her old oak tree, Hecate looked like she was in a hurry when she passed her, she ran straight of off school grounds, followed by a group of jocks and cheerleaders.

What was going on? Hecate didn't interest herself with jocks nor cheerleaders, she didn't look like she was being chased, but more like they were just following her for some reason. Anyway she wasn't going to bother thinking about it, she would ask her tonight, when she was back in her room.

She sat down underneath the oak tree and enjoyed the light breeze, the sun was shining brightly and she smiled. She took a book and started reading, undisturbed.

After a few hours it became too dark to continue reading and she put her book back in her backpack, then she stood up and walked away.

"Sam, you forgot something"

She turned around and saw Hecate standing next to the old oak tree, pointing to something that lied between the oak's roots.

Sam walked to the tree and looked closely, she knew for sure she didn't forget something and what ever it was, it didn't lie there when she came here.

Sam looked even closer, and then she saw what it was, she picked it up, a little black notebook.

"Thanks" Sam said while she put the notebook in her backpack.


	2. Abduction

A/N: Hello my beloved readers, accept for Bob, I don't like his attitude L

A/N: Hello my beloved readers, accept for Bob, I don't like his attitude 

Sorry Bob, anything in this story is totally fictional, everything is made up.

Anyway, welcome to the second chapter of this story, Some people already noticed what this is all about and they were all right smart readers XD

Yes, it's a Danny Phantom/Death Note crossover :p

I hope you will enjoy this chapter  RxR please.

Disclaimer: I don't own squad, death note and Danny phantom belong to someone else, I do however own Hecate and any other OC I come up with in the process.

Special for people like Bob: I don't own the news network or anything what's been said on the news, everything in this story is fictional and made up, any resembles of my characters, events or anything else with real people or real events are 100 percent coincidence!

Hirogaru yami no naka kawashite atta kakumei no chigiri

Dare ni mo jama saseru wake niwa iki nai kara

Kajitsu ga tsugeta miraiyume risou ni kaeru

Dare mo ga nozon da "owari" wo

Hirogaru yami no naka kawashite atta kakumei no chigiri

Dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ika nai

Itsuka boku ga misete agaru hikara kagayaku sekai wo

Death Note

How to use it

I

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the persons name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

CHAPTER2: ABDUCTION

She felt being watched even though she knew she was the only one in the room, Hecate was in the bathroom refreshing her make up.

Sam took the time to look at the little black notebook she found a few minutes ago.

She sat down on her bed and took the notebook out of her bag.

She crossed her legs and looked at the cover, there was some strange lettering on it, as well as an English and a Japanese title.

"Death Note" she whispered as she read the two languishes she could read. The third type of lettering must've meant the same, but she couldn't figure out what languish it was.

She opened the notebook in the hope she might find out by reading it's content.

The first thirty pages were black, front and backside.

On these pages were the same tree types of lettering: English, Japanese, and one she didn't know.

The rest of the notebook were just plain notebook pages which were still blank.

Sam let her fingers slide over the first page, the only thing on this page was these strange letterings which could only mean 'death note' as they were the same letterings like on the cover. Underneath these letterings, a skull was depicted completely in white, making it look a beautiful contrast of black and white.

Interested in the writing, Sam turned the page and read the first few lines that were written on the black pages.

"Death Note, how to use it, I" She read up loud, like she always did when she was studying or reading a book she had interest for.

"seems to me there are some kind of rules" she said to herself while reading the next part.

Her finger followed each word as she read it and let it roll over her lips.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die."

Sam shook her head and read the line again, and again, and again.

She let the words flow trough her head, filtered them and retraced them over and over.

"Bullcrap" she sighted as she closed the note.

She put the notebook back in her bag and let herself fall on her back on the bed, she stared at the ceiling.

"Things like this don't exist, although I have seen stranger things but this is downright idiocy." She thought.

Sam bit her fingernail while she thought about the notebook.

"It did appear out of nowhere, is this some sick joke of Danny and Tucker?

Danny is the only one I know who could've placed it there without my notice"

"Honey are you ready?"

Sam totally forgot about the fact she was going out tonight, she promised Hecate she would go with her to a club Hecate wanted to go to for so long.

"yeah I'm ready" she said calmly, still thinking about the note and whether it was possible Danny could have placed it there or not. She got up from the bed and walked to the wardrobe to take out her black jeans jacket. She put it on and smiled at Hecate.

"I'm not staying out too long, I have to work in the morning"

"I understand" Hecate answered.

She smiled at her with her perfectly blood red lips, her eyes as green as emeralds, the whole face, she was so cute, she was small but well built, her breast were neither too small or too big, she had a figure you could lick your fingers off for.

Her black and curly hair smelled so nice, and it was as soft as the best quality velvet.

Sam wanted to reach out and touch it but she restrained her hormones and opened the door.

Hecate made Sam forget about Danny and the death Note, she felt good around her.

She didn't know why, she just did. Was it her way of acting, her cute face, her soft voice that could make you melt every time she spoke? Sam didn't know, but she was happy to have her as a friend.

Sam liked her from the very first day she met her, not only because she was the only other gothic girl around but she was also the only one that would talk to her, Hecate was a loner, just like Sam. In this school, Goth people weren't very popular no mater how hot and cute they were, Sam noticed this when she had her first day in college, she met Hecate not far from the old oak three, everyone seemed to avoid her for some reason, but Hecate came to her and started talking to her like she knew her all her life.

It didn't take long for the two to find out they had a lot in common, like what kept them busy, what they liked in movies, food, books, and other stuff like that.

After a while, Hecate even told her in secrecy that she was a lesbian.

Sam didn't knew what to say at first, but she never acted different towards Hecate for knowing this, she was the best female friend she could ever dream of.

Hecate walked trough the door and handed a helmet to Sam.

"Are we going with the scooter?" s-Sam asked surprised.

Hecate raised an eyebrow and pouted. "yes, since non of us has a drivers license and it's too late to go with the bus"

Sam just smiled and took the helmet, she followed Hecate down the stairs and out of the building, she walked next to her towards the garage for the bikes and motorbikes.

The truth was that neither of them even want to get a drivers license, Sam even refused when her parents insisted on paying for her studies of the driving school. She didn't want to drive a car, she thought there were enough people who were destroying the ozone layer as it was.

Hecate on the other hand didn't want to drive a car for two other reasons, she thought it wasn't decent for a girl to drive a car, and the fact she was too small, people would think she was a minor who hotwired a car somewhere, even though they were both old enough for a drivers license.

Sam opened the lock of the garage and entered the facility, she walked straight to the back of the building while Hecate waited outside.

She found her scooter just the way she left it, a beautiful black scooter finished with silver and green.

Just as Sam was about to put her key's in the contact she heard a scream from outside, it was dimmed because she had the helmet on her head but she swore it was Hecate.

As fast as her legs could take her, Sam ran back outside to see how Hecate was being shoved into a big dark Hyundai kicking and struggling and giving the two guy's who were trying to get her in the car a hard time.

Sam couldn't just let this happen, what ever reason there was for taking Hecate, she didn't like it, and it was abduction.

Sam ran to the car but by the time she got there the two guy's already managed to pull Hecate in the car and the guy behind the wheel put the pedal to the floor.

The car drove off with squeaking wheels, leaving behind a big cloud of dust.

Sam coughed and had to shut her eyes.

When she opened them she threw her helmet in the direction the car left out of rage. "Assholes!" she yelled.

Without further thinking she ran back into the garage and started her scooter to go in hot pursuit of the kidnappers.

She picked up her helmet while driving with one hand and put it on her head while driving in the direction from which she saw the car going.

She could still see the tail lights of the Hyundai far away, and to her luck he was driving on a deserted road trough the fields.

But the car drove much faster than she did, and soon she lost sight of it.

Sam's thought's raced trough her brain as she drove further, trying and hoping to see the Hyundai further up the road, but her courage sunk in her shoes when she reached a fork in the road.

"what should I do, what should I do, call the cops!… no, I don't even know how they look like, I didn't even took the time to remember the license plate, the only thing I know is there's three guy's in a Hyundai, for all I know the worst could already have happened, if I call the cops they will surely be too late to do anything, she could be dead for all I know and the culprit's could already fled."

Sam panicked, she was in all sorts of states, she was frustrated, scared, but most of all, she felt lonely.

How could they take Hecate away from her, the bastards.

The only thing she could do now was choose a side and hope she took the right one, but what if she comes to another fork in the road?

"man, this is fucked up!" Sam yelled out of frustration.

She didn't even notice her cell phone was ringing until she was about to go to the left side.

She stopped and took her cell phone out of her pocket, she looked at the screen and cursed the damn thing, she so hoped it was Hecate to tell her she was alright, that someone saved her someway but instead, it was Tucker.

A/N: CLIFFY!!

Hehehe, I'm so evil, a cliffy in the second chapter, people are so going to want to kill me :p

Anyway,… how the hell is Sam going to find Hecate? Why the fuck is Tucker calling on a moment like this? And what with the Death Note? Is this really a prank of Danny and tucker or is there more to it? Find out in the next epis… erm, chapter of Sam's notebook.

RxR people XD lovies xxx


End file.
